


collection of my 100quills fills (that aren't part of another series)

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: 100quills, Community: hd100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a collection of the few drabbles left from my 100 drabble project that aren't already loaded up as parts of other series. they range from gen to slash and are rated general audience or mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the placement of freckles

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** silliness, fluff, character death  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) table 100.2, harry potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes harry tries to remember the placement of freckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** general  
>  **prompt Set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #5 freckles  
>  **warnings:** mention of conical character death (not Harry's)  
>  **author's notes:** my first [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) fic. it's been a while since i've written much. hope this little piece works as it should.

Even though it's been more than five years, Harry sometimes catches himself analysing body stance, timbre of voice, placement of freckles when he sees him so he can determine which one of the pair he is.

He's always somewhat stunned when he realises what he's doing. Somewhat shocked that it's still possible to for him to forget, even for a moment, what happened. He wonders guiltily if anyone else has this problem. If habit or longing have ever caused someone to use the wrong name. If old jokes suddenly become painful reminders when blurted without stopping to think.

Because ever since that night so many years ago, even if the twin standing in front of him wears a jumper with a giant 'F' splashed across it, it will never again be Fred.

~fin


	2. the bane of existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry thinks back on Bane and looks to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** general  
>  **prompt Set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #56 bane  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/). this fic didn't quite go where i expected it to. two definitions of the word are alluded to intentionally.

Harry's not often at Hogwarts -- except for the staff not many adults are -- so maybe that's why he can still hear the sounds of battle, the cries of fear, Hagrid's unexpected bellow of "BANE!" like it happened only twenty minutes ago, instead of nearly twenty years.

He wonders distractedly whether Bane and his kin still live in the Forbidden Forest. Wonders how the latest legislation on centaurs' rights is faring and vows to ask Hermione if he should be doing something to ensure its acceptance.

Lost in his musings, it takes a moment for Harry to notice the knots of students scattered about the grounds chatting and studying. He's pleased to note the mix of house colours within most of the groups.

However, it's one particular duo that catches his eye. A pair of first year boys, one Gryffindor, one Slytherin, lean against a tree, blond head bent close to black, as they talk earnestly.

The sight surprises him.

Not that they're talking -- he knows they're friends after all -- but the fact that they look so natural together, like they belong.

The dark haired boy, Harry's son, Al, says something that causes his companion to toss his head back as he breaks out in sudden laughter. Still giggling, the boy starts to turn back and spots Harry. As grey eyes bore into green, past overlays present and Harry mourns for what might have been.

Following the gaze of his friend, Al leaps to his feet. "Father!" he shouts as he rushes over to Harry. "Come and meet my friend, Scorpius."

Harry allows himself to be tugged back to the tree and is quietly glad for the promise the future holds.

~fin


	3. some things just are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry watches the sunrise and contemplates about sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** teen  
>  **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #3 fog  
>  **warnings:** angst-ness with hope  
>  **author's notes:** i seem to be in a pondering mode lately, promise to get back to more joy soon.

Harry wakes in the early morning hours, just as the sun is peaking over the hills. It's really too early to be up. The house-elves haven't even started preparing breakfast yet. But Harry's done sleeping for now, so he curls up in a wool throw by the window and gazes out at the dawn.

The castle and grounds are blanketed by a thin layer of fog that gentles the harsh scars of the yet-to-be-repaired war damage, softens the blackened grass and stone to a muted grey. Yet the altered image has little effect on the still-sharp pain and horror from that night.

It's less than a week since the entire world changed. Since Harry became the wizarding world's saviour, complete with rising from the dead. Despite it all, he doesn't feel powerful or special or particularly miraculous. And when people gush or exclaim he responds quietly that he did what he had to do and showed no more courage than Neville, or Molly or Severus Snape. The last name always quiets them, gaping like a just-landed fish.

Harry wonders if this is how Albus Dumbledore felt after defeating Grindelwald, tired and sad and wishing things could have worked out differently. Wonders how Elphais Doge and Aberforth and others not mentioned in the history texts helped him. Because Harry now knows there's not a chance that Dumbledore could have done it alone.

For a moment Harry is furious that the books don't get it right. That future generations won't understand the importance of Hermione's constant support; of the Lovegood's quirky knowledge; of two house-elves undying loyalty.

Watching the sun suffuse the fog with a golden glow, Harry's anger is overtaken by the sheer beauty of the moment. In that instant he's suddenly aware that some things just are. That even if no one was up viewing the morning, it would still be breathtakingly exquisite. He finally comprehends that the sacrifices of all those that helped bring about the eventual downfall of Voldemort are no less compelling or profound whether anybody else recognises them or not.

~fin


	4. a new year of discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new years is a little more revealing than either harry or draco planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** teen  
>  **pairing:** harry/draco  
>  **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #14 dishevelled  
>  **warnings:** pure fluff  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/), and [](http://red-rahl.livejournal.com/profile)[**red_rahl**](http://red-rahl.livejournal.com/)'s drabble challenge for [this gorgeous pic ](http://community.livejournal.com/rahly_furverted/22597.html) of hers. hope you like it red. [*smooches*]

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time.

Harry was pretty sure his own children had no idea how his and Draco's relationship had been changing over the last six months. New years would be a perfect opportunity for six of them to spend some time together. Plus there was the added possibility of a little quality time alone with Draco.

But Harry had forgotten about Scorpius.

Not that it was Scorpius that opened the door revealing Harry and Draco in their dishevelled state -- no, Albus had had that honour -- but the smirk gracing the youngest Malfoy's face left Harry with little doubt that Scorpius was the one who had instigated the action.

"I told you guys not to look," Scorpius was saying.

"Guh!" James couldn't have appeared anymore horrified. Blushing beet red and covering his own and his little sister's eyes he groaned, "Is it over yet?"

"What's going on?" Lily asked, though Harry suspected she was peaking through her brother's fingers and didn't want anyone to suspect.

Albus' bewildered question rose above the rest. "Mr. Malfoy ...and DAD?!"

Amid the clamour of his offspring and Draco's uncontrollable laughter, Harry couldn't help but smile. "Tell me again that I love them..."


	5. b is for blond bloke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perhaps it isn’t just draco who'd like more than friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** teen  
>  **pairing:** harry/draco  
>  **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #42 friendship  
>  **warnings:** a bit fluff-ish  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) and for [](http://girljim.livejournal.com/profile)[**girljim**](http://girljim.livejournal.com/)'s prompt _"All of my filth is organized alphabetically"_ (which comes from _real genius_ )

Draco had been working extremely diligently on developing a friendship with Harry Potter. A friendship that he hoped to parlay into something more with the sexy young wizard. Thus Draco was quite pleased when Harry casually suggested he come along to the Friday night poker game that was held weekly at the flat Finnigan shared with Longbottom.

As delighted as he was with the invitation, Draco was also a little trepidatious to be entering the lion's den, so to speak. Hence it was a bit of a relief to encounter Longbottom alone in front of the flat clipping a few flowers from the bed along the path.

Longbottom, amazingly, didn't seem to be embarrassed to have been caught picking posies and smiled in greeting. "Glad you could make it, Draco," he said, motioning him to follow as he led the way inside. "I believe Harry's with Seamus in here."

Sure enough, as they approached the room, Seamus' voice could be heard quite clearly. "All my filth is organised alphabetically," he was saying. "If you're looking to borrow something with a blond bloke in it, it'll be here, under B."

Longbottom's throat clearing sounded suspiciously like choked laughter as he called attention to their presence. Whipping his head around, Harry's eyes widened and he flushed to the tips of his ears.

Perhaps he wasn't alone in his wish for something more than friendship, Draco thought, his smile turning predatory.

~~fin


	6. watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry likes what he sees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** mature  
>  **pairing:** harry/draco  
>  **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #78 touch  
>  **warnings:** voyeurism, masturbation, boys perving on boys  
>  **author's notes:** this started as a true drabble with the prompt voyeurism ([here's the original version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/132731/chapters/189510)) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/). i really didn't like the abruptness of it, so i made a longer version. This one also uses a prompt from my [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) table. Inspired by this [ gorgeous v. NWS you-better-be-of-age-to-click-on-this-link pic](http://eloriee.livejournal.com/3850.html) by [](http://eloriee.livejournal.com/profile)[**eloriee**](http://eloriee.livejournal.com/) (who's italian, which is just so cool, cause i have italian cousins and so, squee! italian!)

Harry's dumbfounded when he enters what should be a deserted workout room at Auror Headquarters during the long weekend to find Draco Malfoy. Draco's eyes are closed, his long, lean body stretched out across the tile; naked as the day he was born.

Knowing he should leave doesn't stop Harry from staring in fascination at the way Draco's finger caress his body as he wanks. Even his guilt at intruding on something so private can't seem to make him tear his gaze away. It's only when Harry catches movement out of the corner of his eye that he registers that Draco's head is propped up against the full-length mirror and as a result Harry can see that beautiful cock he's been fantasizing about for weeks from two different angles.

It's Harry's growing arousal that finally alerts him to the fact that he can't stay here, can't keep watching. Not only is he risking a horrifying situation should Draco open his eyes, but his desire to touch the inviting expanse of bare skin is increasing by the second and he doesn't trust himself not to give in. However, just as he's convinced his feet to start backing cautiously out of the room, he's stopped dead in his tracks by one whispered word.

"Harry."

Heart in his throat, Harry thinks he's been caught, yet Draco isn't paying any attention to him. It's not until Draco adds a breathless "Yes, Harry, yes ... just like that ... please, don't stop" that Harry realises with a start that Draco's thinking of _him_ while he wanks.

~fin


	7. wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perhaps harry's wish isn't so strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** general  
>  **pairing:** harry/draco  
>  **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #46 wish  
>  **warnings:** flufferrific  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/) both prompted for wish (is that cheating?)

The fighting stance contrasted sharply with the finely tailored robes. It made Harry want to scream.

"Bugger it. Malfoy, why do you have to be such a prat?"

"I don't know, Potter. Why are you such an idiot?" The accompanying sneer was familiar, though rarely seen these days. Unless your name was Harry Potter.

"You're right, it's stupid to think anything could ever change between us. I'm an absolute imbecile to watch you laughing with our former schoolmates and wish -" Harry cut himself off abruptly, embarrassed. "Never mind."

Turning to leave, Malfoy's quiet words stopped him. "Sometimes I wish, too."

~fin


	8. bedtime stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes it's the simple things that make it all count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** general  
>  **pairing:** harry/charlie, teddy  
>  **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #51 star  
>  **warnings:** pure fluff  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/). also used the nz post book awards for children and young adults story spinner for a second prompt - _in a flash, the spaceship whirled out of control. only one thing could save them now..._

"In a flash, the spaceship whirled out of control. Only one thing could save them now..."

"The zorgimiser!" broke in Teddy.

Harry stifled a smile, the crewmembers of the HMS Brixton were in grave danger and Harry took his bedtime story telling duties very seriously. "The zorgimiser," he repeated solemnly.

"But commander Joliefaire has hidden it where they'll never find it!" Teddy burst out.

Movement at the edge of Harry's vision drew his attention. A quick glance up confirmed his suspicions that Charlie had finally finished cleaning up the kitchen and had come to join them. Harry took a brief moment to appreciate the picture Charlie made as he lounged against the wall, a quiet smile on his oh-so-kissable lips.

There had been a time when Harry'd feared that he'd never see Charlie's carefree smile again. Charlie'd taken the death of his younger brother, Fred, almost worse than George had. His easygoing nature had all but disappeared. And while the idea of a darkly brooding dragon tamer sounded sexy, the reality was far less appealing.

It had been an odd sort of blessing when a particularly virulent strain of wizard's flu had swept through Britain. One of the only people well enough to help with Teddy's care had been Charlie. The time spent with the playful Metamorphmagus seemed to remind Charlie what it was to enjoy life again.

Harry was unendingly grateful for Teddy and his rampant enthusiasm that couldn't help to bring joy to all and sundry. He'd been such a saving grace to Harry and so many others during his young life.

"The crew gasped as the ship lurched heavily to the left. 'We're doomed!' wailed Private Smith. 'Not yet,' responded Lieutenant Cook. He strode over to the astrochart, quickly tapping out a complicated pattern on the stars. After a moment, a secret panel slid aside revealing the lost zorgimiser."

Teddy gave a squeal of approval and clapped his hands together, tugging a grin from Harry despite his effort to remain serious for the story's sake. Charlie's soft chuckle only broadened Harry's smile. It was moments like these, Harry thought, that made every other part of his life worth the living.

~fin


	9. independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry wants space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** teen  
>  **pairing:** harry/draco  
>  **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #26 independence  
>  **warnings:** pure fluff  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/)

Draco blinks up at him. "Of course I still want to spend time with you, however they said I should back off; that you needed your independence."

"Now you decide to listen to my friends." Harry's hurt expression softens into a rueful smile. "They mean well, but they're wrong."

"Then why did you tell Hermione that we weren't going out with them this week; that you needed some space?"

"Because I was planning on staying _in_ with you. Unless you'd rather have drinks with Ron."

"Not likely," smirks Draco, "I can think of so many better uses for my mouth."

~fin


	10. deliverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry always wanted to hear Draco play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** general  
>  **pairing:** harry/draco  
>  **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #7 sound  
>  **warnings:** crack  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) dedicated to [](http://furiosity.livejournal.com/profile)[**furiosity**](http://furiosity.livejournal.com/) and the h/d panel at azkatraz. written on the plane home.

Despite Harry's less than subtle hints about wanting to hear him play, Draco had never shown Harry the music conservatory. However, Bitsy had directed him there when he arrived early to see Draco.

As Harry approached his destination, something in the back of his mind noted that the sound escaping out into the hallway didn't come from a piano as he'd expected. When he opened the door, the music stopped abruptly. Registering the scene before him, Harry wasn't sure if he or Draco looked more shocked.

"Draco?" he asked tentatively, staring at the Muggle stringed instrument. "Was that _Dueling Banjos_?"

~fin


	11. magazines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry's gets a glimpse of gorgeous blond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** mature  
>  **pairing:** harry  
>  **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #36 pretty  
>  **warnings:** pointless meanderings  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) and [WFMAD](http://halseanderson.livejournal.com/254140.html) (1 aug). the later causing it to be a tad rough. I have tweaked it a wee bit, but mostly it is what came out of my head and through my hand in a fifteen-minute block of pen to paper.

The first time Harry opens a copy of _Wizards for Wizards_ , he's not sure what to expect.

See, he's always tried to avoid looking at Ron's magazines. The ones filled with buxom witches that writhe around the pages in continuous loops of ecstasy. And though Ron touts the quality of latest spell work that adds audio to the images, the litany of high-pitched moans and yes-baby-only-yous that burst forth from the pages make Harry want to clap his hands over his ears.

However now that there's the prospect of the same sounds coming from the gorgeous blond bloke on the cover, Harry thinks it may not be so bad. He opens the magazine and is immediately mesmerised by a beautiful young man pulling down his pants to reveal his hard cock. The picture cycles back and Harry stares as the flesh is bared over and over.

Turning the page, Harry finds the same man smirking up at him as he strokes his cock. Harry never thought he'd use the word pretty to describe a man, but as he watches the sleek muscles bunch rhythmically, the lips part and the eyes flutter closed it's all he can think of. Pretty. So very, very pretty.

Instead of the continual dirty talk that issues from Ron's magazines, the bloke is quiet but for a soft gasp and a nearly silent hitching of his breath.

Harry barely realises what he's doing before his own hand drops into his lap, his movements mirroring those in the image. It isn't long before he's gasping in sync and shuddering out his release.

~fin


	12. observing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean's been watching harry watch draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** teen  
>  **pairing:** harry/draco, dean  
>  **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #97 hours  
>  **warnings:** dean's pov  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) and [WFMAD](http://halseanderson.livejournal.com/254140.html) (4 aug). the later causing it to be a tad rough. I have tweaked it a wee bit, but mostly it is what came out of my head and through my hand in a fifteen-minute block of pen to paper.

Dean's always spent time observing those around him. Hours on end people watching, as his mum calls it. It's part of the artist's habits; noticing the way someone holds their body, the most common expressions on their face, the little quirks that make them distinct and unique.

Perhaps it's one of the reasons why he isn't surprised to hear that Harry can't quite decide whether he should start dating Ginny again. Dean rather thinks he shouldn't, and not just because Dean would like to date her himself. He lived with Harry for six years. He watched him watch the other boys. He watched him _not_ watch many of the girls. But most of all, he watched him obsess over Draco Malfoy. And he watched Draco Malfoy obsess over Harry.

There's no question in Dean's mind that those two belong together. No one spends quite so much time staring at anybody if they hate them as much as those two seem to think they do. Dean wonders what's going to have to happen for the pair of them to realise it. He's hopeful it won't be the result of anything painful or, worse yet, deadly to either one. Because he owes Harry so much, and would really like to see him happy. It's not as if Dean cares about Malfoy, but Harry does and it's Harry that matters.

Dean figures that having been locked in the Malfoy dungeons means the Malfoys owe him a few favours and he's not above seeing what he can try and coerce out of them. Besides, the Malfoys are in debt to Harry even more.

With a determined smile Dean takes out a piece of parchment. _Dear Mrs. Malfoy..._

~fin


	13. party prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco experiments with possible party fare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** general  
>  **pairing:** harry/draco  
>  **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #75 solid  
>  **warnings:** pure fluff  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/). Also in response to [](http://clashfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**clashfan**](http://clashfan.livejournal.com/)'s answer to my [never will i ever meme-age](http://snottygrrl.livejournal.com/380678.html?thread=3978246#t3978246). in case you're wondering, draco got his recipes from [mario's bar](http://www.marios-bar.com/jello.html).

Harry looked around the kitchen in confusion. It was in utter disarray.

Several of the cupboards gaped open and every flat surface was littered with various cooking instruments. A muffin tin with traces of something green stuck to it was lying haphazardly in the sink. Crowded together at the end of the counter stood a bottle of gin, one of triple sec, two kinds of rum, an array of liqueurs and Malfoy's best vodka. And there seemed to be bits of different coloured powder scattered about as well, which completely baffled Harry until he spied the unopened box of gelatin dessert mix sitting next to the kettle.

"Potter, you're home!"

Harry started. He'd been so engrossed he hadn't seen Draco sitting at the table. Draco was almost as dishevelled as his surroundings and ... "Malfoy, your lips are blue."

Draco waved a dismissive hand. "That would be the Caribbean Blue. We're _definitely_ making those for the flat warming party, but they're all gone. Try this one instead," he instructed, holding out something bright purple and jiggling. "They're like cocktails, but they're solid!"

Harry suddenly remembered how fascinated Draco had been when Hermione had brought a moulded dessert to dinner the other night, and had a dim recollection of him grilling her on the many things that Muggles did with gelatin.

Harry took the vodka jelly from what he now realised was a more than tipsy Draco, thanked the maker it was Friday and slurped down the shot.

~fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **additional author's notes:** the prompt was jello shots, but jell-o is an American company and hence that is also an American term. Not that a Brit won't know what you're talking about, but gelatin desserts are referred to as jellies and the common term (well, according to wikipedia anyway) for jello shots is vodka jelly (even if there is other alcohol involved).


End file.
